story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Florian (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "Good morning! You're looking well today.♪" *'Afternoon': "Ah! I love working on this cool day!♫" *'Evening': "O, player! Whaddya want from me?" *'Night': "Well, night is nice for rechargin' your batteries, so take it nice and slow, all right, player!" *"Birgit and Dr. Arnold got married! I bet they got better calves than me!" *"Luna and Ed got married! I heard Luna fought with her ex-husband from time to time too. I think it's better than bottling it all up." *"Kaylee and Theo got married! Man, how did he beat me at a sport competition?!" *"Ran and Gabriel got married! ♪ She has better calves too!" *"Natalie and Charles got married. Louis didn't allow them to be together at first, so I was a bit confused. Dang, she was pretty hot too!" *"Sora and that scary-looking swimmer got married! That was a real surprise!" *'Very Low Stamina': "Whoa! Hold on! You're about to faint, right?! If you want to work for a long time, make sure to eat plenty of foods, player!" *'Day after collapsing': "Aw, that was a disaster! You collapsed yesterday, I hear! Hmm... Did you forget to eat? And gargle? Ya gotta gargle." *'On his Birthday': "My birthday? O my goodness, so it is!♪ What a pleasant greeting! That's very nice!♫" *'Rejects a proposal': "It's a little early for that, dontcha think?" *'Win a Contest': "Great job, player! I'm already looking forward to the next time! ♪" *'Lose a Contest': "Too bad! Hehehe, at least you tried your best!☆" *'Talk too much': "Ha ha ha!♫ Don't hold back so much!" *'1 Flower': "I know living with animals isn't easy." *'2 Flowers': "You're always running around with so much energy!" *'3 Flowers': "Show the animals how much you love them, and they'll respond to you!" *'4 Flowers': "You are raising crops too, right? It's tough in a crowded market, huh? I'm working hard, so you should!" *'5 Flowers': "Put animals out to pasture when it's sunny. They'll give you good milk and eggs! ♥" *'6 Flowers': "One of my friends sent a letter saying he wants to come visit me. I guess some magazine ran a feature article about the town. I'm pretty proud about that.☆ We're really makin' a name for ourselves here!♫" *'7 Flowers': "Player, I don't think you even have a question. I think you just like talking to me! Is it my animal magnetism?" *'8 Flowers': "Lately when I talk to you, words don't come out of my mouth easily. So I decided to accompany you wherever we go!" *'9 Flowers': "Even if you are alone or in trouble, I will protect you!♪ Do you know why?" *'10 Flowers': "Player! Big favour for you! The other day I set a world record for the 100-meter dash. ♫ But no one was there to see it! So if you could go ahead and spread the words, that would be great! Love ya, baby! ♥" *'7 Flowers (Male)': "I don't think being picky with food is a good thing, but I just can't stand coffee! Obviously, it's bitter. Think about it logically... doesn't that mean the thing has gone bad?" *'8 Flowers (Male)': "My type? I think those I begin to like become my type! Sorry, I'm not very good at these kinds of things." *'9-10 Flowers (Male)': "You have to always remember to keep challenging yourself to try new things!☆ If you just give up, that's as far as you'll ever go! ♪" *'11 Flowers': "Being married to you feels refreshing! ♥" *'12 Flowers': "Look inside yourself, and think about what you see." *'13 Flowers': "I feel calmer with you, more than anyone else in the world, Player. To eat and go to bed together. These everyday things make me really happy. ♪" *'14 Flowers': "Marriage is great. ♪ Why didn't I do this sooner? The time I wasn't with you felt such a waste!" *'15 Flowers': "OK, I'll follow you anywhere you go! We can walk and run outside if you want to! ♪" *'16 Flowers': "I may have strong biceps but it doesn't mean I'll never get hurt inside, even I get sad once in a while!" *'17 Flowers': " is apparently very worried about my newlywed life. She's worried that I'm annoying you! It's such a hassle when your friends worry too much! ♪" *'18 Flowers': "From now on, no matter what happens... As long as you're with me, it feels like I can do anything. I'll always do the best I can!♫" *'19-20 Flowers': "Tomorrow, next year, and 50 years from now, I will always love you, Player. 100 years, 200 years... Well, I won't be here, but I still love you! ♥" *'Good Birthday Gift': "You remembered my birthday!♥ Thank you! This is great!" *'Bad Birthday Gift': "Ach, why exactly are you giving me this piece of crap?" *'Multiple Gifts': "I already accept a gift from you today! Stop it!" *'Engagement': "O, player! I hear tell you're dating someone in town.♥ Young love, is it? I hope you'll invite me to your wedding!" *'Pregnancy': "Take care of your health, player! If not, I'm gonna beat you in a body tournament!" *'After Baby's Birth': "Raising Child right is my number one goal in life!♫" *'First Child grows up': "Child helped wash dishes the other day. I was happy! ♫" *'Second Child grows up': "I'm going to look after you with lots of love from now on!" *'Engagement': "Best wishes for a happy life together, player!" *'Pregnancy': "You are going to have a baby, aren't you!? You've got a good eye, player. But have you decided its date of birth? Ach, no need to tell that. Run along now! ♪" *'After Baby's Birth': "Congratulations to the newborn baby!☆ Invite me to your house! Heh heh, I'm only kidding!" *'First Child grows up': "Child really loves you. ♫ That's all I hear about." *'Second Child grows up': "Child Name and the other children seem to get along. ♫" *'While dating': "Angie has such broad shoulders! It's kinda swell! ☆" *'Newlywed to Angie': "Being married has its good days and bad days. Mostly good, though!" *'After Florence is born': "Raising kids can be tough, but that's totally awesome! ♫" *'After Florence grows up': "My kid makes the funniest faces ever!" Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue